Hated Existance
by Biscuit15
Summary: After getting Tobi pregnant Zetsu is told Tobi may not survive having the baby due to being male. Having been captured by Konoha the villagers shun and reject Tobi worse than ever, only adding to Tobi's stress. Can Zetsu help Tobi pull through? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N If you don't like MPREG than please go away as I don't like flames. **

Tobi whimpered timidly as he stood in the doorway of Tsunade's office. Tobi still felt a little uncomfortable around Tsunade, the same woman who had ordered Zetsu and Tobi's deaths before changing her mind at the last minute, giving them earned freedom in the village.

Zetsu gripped Tobi's hand tightly, smiling softly at the frightened child. He knew that Tobi was anxious. He leant down and placed a loving kiss on Tobi's cheek, trying to comfort him.

"It'll be fine." He whispered, nuzzling the kid's neck affectionately.

Tobi shivered before nodding, smiling back at Zetsu - anything to make Zetsu happy, right? The faux smile did nothing to calm Tobi's own nerves, though, and he only shook harder.

Zetsu nodded at Tobi before pushing the door open and entering with the younger trailing behind him. Tsunade looked up at them. Her gaze wasn't hateful but it wasn't full of liking, either. As far as Tsunade was concerned, she was neutral about the ex-Akatsuki members.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, ignoring Tobi as he hid behind Zetsu. It honestly wasn't surprising to see.

Zetsu sighed and looked down at Tobi with emotionless eyes. "The brat's unwell."

Tsunade nodded. "I see. Have you taken him to the hospital?"

"Tobi dislikes hospitals, Tsunade-sama. We thought it would be best to bring the crybaby to you directly instead of having to listen to him cry."

Tsunade frowned at Zetsu. She disapproved greatly of the way Zetsu treated Tobi - or at least one half of Zetsu did, anyway. She supposed what she hated the most was how Zetsu was... _involved _with Tobi - she wouldn't have a sexual relationship with someone at his age or with someone who treated her like Zetsu treated Tobi.

"Let's take a look at him, then." Tsunade stood up, gesturing to the young boy.

"Go on, Tobi." Zetsu gently pushed Tobi towards Tsunade, but when the boy wouldn't move, he sighed and walked Tobi the distance. Tobi just seemed to be afraid of being without the older male.

Tsunade walked to a small table in the corner of the room and pointed to it. "Lay on that for me, Tobi."

Tobi wouldn't move until Zetsu walked him over, nor would the boy get up on the bed without Zetsu pushing him up. He trembled timidly as Tsunade laid her hand on his shoulder. He clutched Zetsu's hand tightly for reassurance, watching the woman with wide eyes.

"Lay down, Tobi." Tsunade repeated, her temper rising - Tobi's anxiety around her almost always pissed her off.

"C'mon," Zetsu said softly, pushing on the boy's chest to lower him to the bed. **"Toughen the fuck up, you little wimp."**

Tsunade ignored Zetsu's comment and instead let her eyes wander over Tobi's fragile body. "What are his symptoms?"

"He's been throwing up constantly, **has barely gotten his lazy ass out of bed**, and he's been cramping a lot - sometimes accompanied by blood. **Don't forget that the idiot's been fainting, too**. Oh, yes, he's been fainting and his chest area has been very sensitive and a little sore."

Tsunade nodded. "I see. How long has he been like this for?"

"About a week and a half."

"And you never took him to the hospital?"

**"We never take him to hospitals.** What he means to say is Tobi is very... distrusting of hospitals, and we thought that it was just a bug that he had picked up from somewhere. Once he started to faint we brought him to you."

Tsunade shook her head - Zetsu was a horrible caretaker and she was certainly surprised Tobi had survived for so long in his constant care.

"Will you do something for me, Tobi-kun?" Tsunade asked gently, smiling a little at the boy. Tobi smiled back warily and nodded. "Good boy. I just want to run some tests on you so you have to lay down and let me take off some of your clothes, okay?"

Tobi shook his head, his one eye wide in fear. "No!"

Zetsu grabbed Tobi's hand with both of his, holding tight. "Shh... It's going to be alright, Tobi; we'll be here with you."

"No, Zuzu, it's not that!" Tobi exclaimed, shaking slightly. "Tobi just doesn't want Tsunade-sama to see Tobi's scars!"

"Scars...?" Tsunade raised a suspicious eyebrow - was there more to Tobi than just being Zetsu's little fuck toy?

-LINEBREAK-

It was only a few days later that Tsunade had summoned Tobi and Zetsu back to her office.

"Ahem." Tsunade cleared her throat in uneasiness, obviously not knowing what to say to them. "..."

Zetsu grabbed Tobi's hand and gripped it tightly. "Is Tobi okay? **Who cares?** **The little shit might finally be out of my hair!** Shush, you, _I _care!"

"Zetsu..." Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know how to say this, but... Tobi... is pregnant..."


	2. Chapter 2

Zetsu blinked. "Pregnant...?"

"Yes." Tsunade confirmed. "I don't know how, but he is."

Zetsu's accusing eyes wandered over Tobi.** "Tobi's male..."**

Tsunade grimaced as she opened her mouth to speak next. "Yes, he is, and... Urgh, Zetsu... we think your... _seed _is responsible. I would like to take a sample and analyse it to confirm this."

Zetsu saw the disgust on the Hokage's face.** "****No." ** He said firmly**. **"But it's to help To** - ****I don't care, Shiro! I'm not giving up my sperm to someone who's grossed out by even the thought of us! **But Tobi -**Haven't you gotten it through your thick skull yet? I. Don't. Care. About. Tobi. End of conversation."**

Tobi gasped and tears filled his eyes at these words. Zetsu sighed, leaning down so Shiro could wrap a comforting arm around the younger boy.

"Apologise." Shiro demanded as Tobi sobbed into Zetsu's chest. **"Why should I? It's the truth. **You're an asshole, Kuro.**What was your first clue?"**

A sigh from Tsunade stopped Zetsu's bickering. "Zetsu, please cooperate with me. I have a feeling that Tobi won't pull through the birthing process, and even the baby developing inside of him might be enough to kill him. In order to save Tobi you must give me your... stuff."

**"Pervert." **Kuro growled. Shiro, however, grew worried. "What about an abortion?"

"An abortion would be too much for his body to handle. He's like, what? Sixteen - seventeen?"

"Fourteen..."

Tsunade nodded. "He's too young and even if he were older it would still be risky - he's a boy, Zetsu. I've never heard of a male getting pregnant before, but if I'm right in my estimation, Tobi will be carrying for longer than nine months."

**"****Longer? **...How long?"

"About... twelve months? Give or take a few. His body isn't developed to be having babies which is why I'll need to see him every week to make sure he's moving along fine. Now, please give me a sample, Zetsu. This is very important."

Zetsu was about to say no once more when a firm tugging on his sleeve distracted him. He looked down into Tobi's distraught face.

"Please, Zuzu..." Tobi begged softly, tears spilling over from those large, onyx eyes. "Please... Tobi doesn't want to die, Zuzu... Tobi wants to stay with his Zuzu... Please..."

Zetsu's gaze softened and Shiro reached out, ruffling Tobi's hair affectionately. "Don't worry, Tobi - I won't let you die."

Tobi smiled at Zetsu. "Thank y-"

"Like hell! You mean _you _won't let him die! I could care less! As soon as we get home I'm going to beat that baby out of him! You won't lay a hand on Tobi, goddamnit! Admit it - you don't want that baby, either! ... I - Don't even try lying, Shiro - I can see every thought in your mind. You resent Tobi for getting pregnant, too, now!"

Tobi whimpered, starting to cry once more. He tugged on the sleeve again for Zetsu's attention.

"Is that true...?" he whimpered quietly.

"Tobi..." Shiro didn't know what to say. **"Yes! It's true! We both hate you for this, Tobi! **Now, now, I don't _hate _Tobi, I just... I... I never thought Tobi could get... pregnant..."

Tobi looked at the ground. "Tobi wants to keep the baby..." He whispered so quietly he wasn't even sure if Zetsu had heard him or not.

Apparently he hadn't, as Zetsu only continued to bicker amongst himself. Tobi's tiny body trembled with emotion before the damn burst and he broke down into hysterics.

Zetsu stopped and looked at the now-hysterical Tobi, feeling his heart breaking at the emotional display. He leant down and scooped Tobi into his arms, cradling him tightly as he tried to soothe Tobi.

"Shh, shh…" He whispered gently, rocking Tobi back and forth. "It's going to be okay, Tobi. We'll pull through this together, okay?" He turned to Tsunade. "Yes. We'll give you our...** Ahem..."**

Tsunade grimaced once more before nodding. "I'll get you a cup. You may go into the bathroom to... masturbate privately, if you wish."

Zetsu nodded. He took the cup once it was handed to him and headed off into the bathroom, leaving a now-sleeping Tobi in the office with Tsunade.

-LINEBREAK-

**"Get up." **

Tobi's eyes opened and he whimpered at Kuro's angry voice. He looked around to find that Zetsu had carried him back home while he had slept.

"H-hi, Zuzu..." He tried to smile cutely at Zetsu, hoping to charm his way out of the situation - he knew that Zetsu was furious.

**"Don't you 'Zuzu' me, Tobi!" **Zetsu snapped angrily.**"This is all your fault! We should've eaten you when we first had the chance!"**

Tobi whimpered, his eyes tearing up as he looked at his feet. "Tobi is sorry, Zuzu..."

"Please look at us when we speak to you, Tobi-kun." Shiro said gently, reaching his white hand under Tobi's chin to tilt the boy's head back to eye level. His look was sympathetic."We understand that this will be stressful for you and I apologise for Kuro's lack of manners. He's just upset and confused."

Tobi nodded, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "Why doesn't Zuzu want a baby…?"

Zetsu sighed before shrugging. "...We just don't, Tobi... Please think about this for us - what are we to do? You want to keep the baby, right?"

"Yes, Zuzu."

"But we don't want it! You give birth to it and we'll eat it, Tobi - this is your only warning."

"No!" Tobi shouted angrily, startling Zetsu. "Zuzu won't eat Tobi's baby! Tobi won't let Zuzu! Tobi wants this baby and Zuzu isn't the one who will bring it into this world! Zuzu has no right to tell Tobi no!"

Zetsu blinked in surprise. Tobi had never once raised his voice at anyone - especially Zetsu. This baby must mean the world to Tobi – that was how it seemed to Zetsu if the boy was willing to yell and disobey Zetsu directly.

**"..."**

"…Zuzu?" Tobi's voice was soft again. "Tobi is sorry... he was out of line... Tobi just wants to have his baby, Zuzu... Tobi will be a good mommy to it."

"..."

"Please, Zuzu..."

Zetsu sighed.**"You're lucky Shiro is here to stop me, you little bothersome bastard... **What he means, Tobi, is that - yes, you may keep the baby."

Tobi squealed happily, launching himself at Zetsu before wrapping himself around his sensei's middle. "Thank you, Zuzu! Thank you so much! Tobi loves Zuzu and he promises to take good care of his and Zuzu's baby!"

**"That baby is **_**not **_**ours." **Kuro stated with a snarl, pushing Tobi roughly into the display cabinet.

Tobi whimpered as he fell through the glass, aware that his arms were now cut up. Zetsu gasped.

"Tobi!" Shiro cried, rushing forward as Tobi gingerly clambered out of the glass shards. He caust the child as Tobi fell forward.

"Zuzu!" Tobi screamed out, obviously in a lot of pain. "Zuzu, it hurts!"

Zetsu shook his head, mentally cussing out his darker half as he lifted Tobi into his arms and took him to the bathroom to patch him up.

-LINEBREAK-

The next day in the Hidden Leaf was hell for Tobi. Zetsu was grumpier than usual and the villagers were even crueler to Tobi, going as far as to spit on the boy whenever they would pass Tobi.

Tobi cried as he ran all the way to Naruto's home. One of the villagers had tripped him up and aimed a powerful kick into Tobi's stomach, hard enough to make Tobi throw up after catching his breath again.

"Naru-chan!" Tobi exclaimed as he made it to the door and started banging on it loudly. "Naru-chan, please let Tobi in! Please!"

The door opened quickly and Tobi fell in at Naruto's feet.

"Tobi!" Naruto gasped, leaning down to help Tobi to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Tobi nodded, wiping his tears away. "Tobi is okay, Naru-chan..."

"Tobi..." There was a hesitancy in Naruto's voice that Tobi had never heard before.

"Hmm?"

Naruto looked worriedly down at Tobi. "..I heard."

"Heard what?"

"About the baby."

"Oh..." Tobi wiped more tears away. "Tobi wanted to keep it a secret... How did Naru-chan find out?"

"Sakura was going through the recent medical records at the hospital and found one that Tsunade had just put in... It said that you were pregnant and Zetsu was the father..."

Tobi nodded. "Zuzu isn't too happy about it, Naru-chan..."

Naruto shook his head, leaning down to hug Tobi tightly. "I think the whole village found out somehow, Tobi... I don't think Zetsu would be the only one not happy about it…"

"Yeah... Is Naru-chan and Tobi still friends even though Tobi will have a baby?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Of course! Do you know anything about babies?"

"Babies cry, Naru-chan! Everyone knows that!"

Naruto chuckled. "No. I mean about raising them and taking care of them."

"Oh... No... Tsunade-sama said she would teach Tobi what to do... But Tobi might die when the baby comes out of him... Tsunade-sama said so..."

Naruto looked away, a look of sadness on his face. "...Let's not think about that, Tobi."

Tobi nodded before hugging Naruto again. "Tobi loves Naru-chan... Naru-chan is Tobi's best friend! Tobi's only friend!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Does Tobi have to go back home, Naru-chan?" Tobi whined as they made it back to Naruto's apartment at dusk. "Zuzu is a grumpy pants today..."

"You've gotta go, Tobi, because Zetsu will kill me if you don't show up for dinner."

"But Zuzu told Tobi that he hates Tobi! Tobi doesn't want to go back if he's only going to upset Zuzu..."

Naruto frowned, resting a hand on Tobi's shoulder. "Hey... Zetsu doesn't hate you, Tobi - he loves you so much. He might act like it at times but I'm sure he just cares too much."

"Zuzu has a weird way of showing it..."

Naruto smiled a little. "Look - just go home and have some dinner and by morning hopefully he'll be back to his old self, kay?"

Tobi nodded, smiling gently. "Okay, Naru-chan. Thanks. Tobi will do that. Tobi see Naru-chan tomorrow?"

"Sure."

They hugged each other before Tobi left with an excited wave, hoping to get back to his and Zetsu's tiny apartment before the older man got worried and went out to look for him.

As Tobi was passing through one of the busiest streets in the village, a group of villagers followed Tobi into the darker areas before jumping him.

Tobi screamed as he was knocked to the ground, wishing desperately that Tsunade had unsealed his chakra so that he could fight back, but he couldn't.

"Filthy little mutt!" One of the villagers spat, kicking Tobi in the stomach. "Going to carry that demon's offspring? Not in our village!"

Tobi screamed out as he was kicked repeatedly, terrified for his unborn baby - would it be harmed due to the abuse?

"No!" Tobi shouted angrily, trying to break loose in order to protect his baby. "Stop it! Stop hurting Tobi's baby!"

"That's no baby you're carrying, you disgusting little breeder! It's a demon like _that!"_

Tobi cried out angrily. "Zuzu is _not _a demon! Zuzu took care of Tobi after he got hurt and thrown away by his old village!"

Tobi whined loudly in pain as someone kicked him in his private area. His hands lowered, instinctively pulling his legs in closer to his body.

"You got thrown away because no one wants you." Sneered one of the Leaf villagers. "We don't want you, either. Get out of our village before we kill you, too."

With that, they had picked Tobi up by his shirt collar, throwing him further into the darkened streets before walking off. Tobi moaned, holding his stomach. Was his baby okay?

"Tobi's baby..." He muttered to himself, crying softly. "Please be okay... Tobi tried to protect baby..."

The next thing he knew, someone had gingerly picked him up and began to walk again with him in his arms. Tobi fell straight asleep in the comforting warmth.

-LINEBREAK-

"What happened, Tobi?" Zetsu asked softly after wiping away the sweat on Tobi's forehead with a damp cloth.

"Tobi got attacked, Zuzu..." Tobi muttered, still crying softly. "They wanted to kill Tobi's baby..."

**"Good on them! We should give them a medal! **Shut the hell up! Tobi, what did they do?"

"They kept kicking Tobi's stomach, Zuzu, and - and saying mean things!"

Zetsu shook his head. "Someone must have told someone and it spread around the village... Don't worry, Tobi - if we could leave we would've left a long time ago but we can't... You'll just have to stay in the house for now and I'll go into town for you."

Tobi gasped, sitting up. "But Zuzu _hates _going into town!"

Zetsu smiled at Tobi, caressing the boy's soft cheek. "But we'd -_**you **_**- **I'd do anything for you, Tobi, if even it means it's something I'm uncomfortable with."

With that, Zetsu leant down, placing a kiss on the boy's lips.

"I love you, Tobi-kun."

"Tobi loves you, too, Zuzu. Will Tobi's baby be okay?"

Zetsu pursed his lips. "I don't know. Come – we'll go and see Tsunade and ask her to have a quick look."

Tobi nodded, getting up slowly and holding Zetsu's hand as they walked to the front door.

-LINEBREAK-

It was the next day Tobi's troubles really began. He had wanted to go out and see Naruto but he also didn't want to go back into the village. What if this time they killed Tobi's baby? Tobi would be heartbroken if that happened! But he loved Naruto, too...

"Zuzu?" Tobi asked, walking slowly into the bathroom to find Zetsu brushing his teeth.

"What is it, Tobi?"

"Can Zuzu walk Tobi to Naru-chan's today?"

**"Go by yourself, dickhead. **Yes, Tobi.**No, we won't. **Yes, we will. We're taking him and that's final. **Always the control freak, aren't you? **Stuff you..."

Tobi frowned. Zetsu's black side had been nastier than usual after the news of Tobi's pregnancy. He had even gone as far as to try and drown Tobi during one of his baths. Luckily, Shiro had managed to gain full control of his body and stopped it right as Tobi had almost stopped breathing. Zetsu hadn't seen Tobi so distraught before that incident.

"Go brush your hair while you wait, Tobi." Zetsu continued on gently. "After that we'll make you some breakfast and then we'll head in. Go get your ADHD medicine from my bedroom while you're at it."

Tobi nodded. He trotted happily into Zetsu's bedroom to grab his medicine, but as he reached up onto the dressers he pulled back with a horrible cramp.

"Mmm..." Tobi moaned, holding his belly tightly, bending over. "Ahh..."

"Tobi-kun?" Zetsu called from the bathroom. "Is everything alright?"

Tobi wanted to shout back that he was fine, but what if he was not? What if something was wrong with his baby?

"Zuzu, Tobi needs you!" Tobi called back.

The sound of heavy footfalls sounded immediately after Tobi had called out. When Zetsu appeared in the doorway it was with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Zetsu asked softly.

"Tobi's tummy is really hurting again, Zuzu," Tobi moaned, a tear or two slipping from his long eyelashes. "Is Tobi's baby going to be okay?"

Zetsu sighed in relief. "Yes, Tobi - the baby will be fine.** Don't scare me like that again ****or I'll eat you**! Can't you leave him alone for just one minute?**No, I cannot. If you got rid of him then we wouldn't be in this situation, right? **I'm not getting rid of Tobi!**Oh, that's alright; he's going to die soon, anyway."**

Tobi whimpered at that, squeezing his eyes closed tightly, quivering. "Tobi doesn't want to die..."

Zetsu growled, slapping his other half and ignoring the slight sting he felt from his own action. He leant down to hug Tobi tightly.

"You won't die…" Shiro growled, pissed with Kuro. "I won't let you."

Tobi opened his eyes slowly, smiling softly at Zetsu. He hugged the Kusa-nin tightly, nuzzling in close to his chest. "Tobi loves Zuzu so much! Even Kuro! Tobi doesn't mind if Kuro doesn't like Tobi back."

**"Tch. Like I ever would, brat."**

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi tried his best to ignore the hateful glares of the Leaf civilians as he and Zetsu travelled to Naruto's. He knew that no one would dare try anything with Zetsu around, but he was frightened of what would happen once Zetsu was gone. He knew that the villagers weren't too fond of Naruto, either.

"Zuzu," Tobi whimpered, squeezing Shiro's hand tightly. "Maybe we should go back home..."

"Nonsense, Tobi." Zetsu said softly, leaning down to kiss Tobi's head lovingly.**"Yes, let's go back home and leave the shit here.**Shut up for two minutes, please."

Tobi sighed. Zetsu didn't understand. "No, ZuZu - Tobi is scared of what will happen after Zuzu leaves..."

Zetsu growled at the mere thought of someone harming his beloved. "If _anyone _does anything to you, Tobi, and we know who it is, we will kill them."

"But then Zuzu will get into trouble!"

**"Shut up, you little whelp! We can take care of ourselves!"**

Zetsu's outburst had caused a lot of the villagers to look at them. As Zetsu made eye contact with them, they quickly turned and hurried away.

Tobi rubbed his eyes, crying heavily. He seemed to have been upset by Kuro's words – again. "Why doesn't Kuro like Tobi? Tobi loves Kuro!"

**"Maybe if you weren't such an immature, worthless piece of shit I might have liked you**! Leave the boy alone!**No, you've got some responsibility for how he turned out! It's all your babying and doing everything for him that's turned him like this! And now you've gone and gotten him pregnant! **That wasn't just me! It was your doing, too!Grow some balls and take responsibility for what you did! It isn't Tobi's fault he got pregnant!"

Zetsu was speechless as Tobi fled, but he wasn't surprised - Tobi had taken the brunt of Kuro's attacks for so many years he was bound to have had enough of it one day.

Zetsu sighed. "Shall we go find him?**No, I want to go home. **Well, I want to find Tobi...** Leave the shithead out here. Hopefully someone will kill him for us. **...Why don't you like Tobi?**None of your business, asshole!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Tobi ran, blinded by tears. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care - he only wanted to get away from everyone.

By the time he had stopped running, Tobi found himself in the 'bad' part of Konoha. He didn't understand why it was bad - it looked just like the other parts of Konoha... Looking around, Tobi rubbed his belly softly - his stress was not good for the baby, after all.

"Don't worry, baby-chan," Tobi whispered lovingly, wiping tears away, "Tobi will be a good mommy and take care of baby-chan."

Taking one step forward, Tobi stopped as he felt his stomach cramping again and the need to throw up overpowered him. He fell to his knees and threw up in the bushes, whimpering softly.

"What do we have here?" Tobi turned at the voice behind him, coming face to face with a group of men.

Tobi whined again - this couldn't be good… "H-hello…"

One of the men grabbed Tobi, laughing as the boy thrashed to get away. "Aren't you that Akatsuki fuck, kid? And you're pregnant? How the fuck did that happen? That's disgusting!"

Tobi cried out as he was thrown onto the ground, but he was soon thanking his lucky stars as the group of men turned away from him and took a couple of steps in the opposite direction. Trying to come to his senses, Tobi choked as smoke filled his nostrils.

"I don't think he likes the smell." One of the men chuckled and turned back to Tobi with a joint hanging out of his mouth.

"That's bad!" Tobi cried, pointing at the drug the man was smoking.

Tobi whimpered again as a foot connected with his back. Closing his eyes, he didn't see the familiar figure that was running up to them.

"Get away from him!"

Tobi snapped his eyes open at the sound of Zetsu's voice.

"**No one hurts him but me, cocksuckers!"**

The men ran at the sight of Zetsu – they knew that they stood no chance, even with Zetsu's chakra sealed.

Tobi whimpered as Zetsu leant down beside him and flinched away from the hand that rested on his cheek.

"Are you alright, Tobi-kun?" Shiro asked quietly, pain in his eyes.

Tobi nodded, tearing up again. "…Why is Kuro so mean to Tobi?"

Zetsu bit his lip - right now, Shiro was more in control, but that didn't mean he could stop all of Kuro's remarks…

"**I'm mean to you because – **You know what he's like, Tobi," Shiro pleaded desperately. "Don't worry about it and just come home. Please."

Tobi nodded and reached out for Zetsu to pick him up. Zetsu did, but not without a snigger from Kuro.

Tobi wrapped his arms around Zetsu and rested his head on his chest, listening to the heartbeat.

**-Three months later- **

Tobi moaned as Zetsu made love to him. He had been craving sex lately, and even though Tsunade had advised against it due to not knowing if it could endanger the baby in any way, Tobi still pretty much demanded it from Zetsu.

"ZuZu…" Tobi moaned, tightening his legs around Zetsu's waist as the older male thrust into Tobi. "ZuZu, go harder…"

Zetsu smirked to himself, increasing his strength. He usually preferred to go slow and pleasure both Tobi and himself gently, but if Tobi wanted to fuck, then he would certainly fuck the boy.

Crossing the line between making love and fucking, Tobi cried out as Zetsu hit his spot continuously with speed and strength only a true Shinobi could achieve.

Tobi came with a small squeak, dirtying both his and Zetsu's stomachs.

Zetsu kept thrusting in before pulling out once more and spraying his seed on Tobi, dirtying the child more than he already was.

Tobi closed his eyes, panting harshly as he pulled himself off of Zetsu and collapsed onto said man's chest. "ZuZu… ZuZu… that was… That was great… Tobi wants more… Give Tobi more…"

Zetsu panted heavily himself, and he shook his head. "No, Tobi. No more. Not today. That was the fourth round today… I can't keep up.** Demand sex from me once more, brat, and I'll snap your neck!"**

"Shut up!" Tobi screamed loudly – angry once again for no reason. "Give Tobi sex! Tobi wants sex! Tobi wants sex now!"

"**Now look at what you've done!" **Kuro snapped at Shiro. "Me? You're the one who told him you'd snap his neck! ** Don't bring this on me, you bastard!"**

"ZuZu is horrible to Tobi!" Tobi screamed again. "Tobi is carrying a baby and ZuZu won't even give Tobi sex! Tobi hates ZuZu! ZuZu is mean and only cares about himself!"

"**Watch what you're saying, you little asshole!" **Kuro screamed back, slapping Tobi across the face. ** "You say that we only care about ourselves, but guess what, Tobi-teme? We're only allowing you to have this baby because you wanted it so bad! If it were up to us, we would have ripped that mother-fucking baby out of your stomach the second we found out you were pregnant!"**

Tobi glared at Zetsu but all that he could do was push himself off the bed and walk towards the kitchen to binge on his disgusting "snacks".

Zetsu watched Tobi leave with a look of sadness on his face. Shiro felt terrible for what Kuro had said to Tobi, but he had to admit that he would have killed the baby if Tobi hadn't fought so desperately to keep it. Tobi was showing already, and he missed the boy's skinny, petite frame. Now he was stuck with a moody Tobi who ate things that didn't make any sense and was always throwing up. Where did he go wrong?

Getting up from the bed, Zetsu followed Tobi out to the kitchen, but instead of finding the black-haired boy stuffing his face like he had been lately, he was sitting on the kitchen chair crying, an untouched muffin with tomato sauce and sprinkles on top sitting beside him.

"Tobi-kun?" Zetsu asked softly, resting a hand on Tobi's shoulder.

Tobi's tear-stained face looked up at Zetsu, and the older male instantly felt horrible.

"Would ZuZu have really done that to Tobi's baby…?" Tobi whispered, a terrified look on the child's face. Zetsu knew that look - Tobi was scared to hear the answer.

"Well…" Zetsu began, tears of his own threatening to fall - how could he have hurt his young lover so much…?

Tobi looked away, wiping at the tears. "So Zetsu was being honest…"

Zetsu felt his heart breaking at Tobi's voice - it sounded so… lifeless and unemotional. Even Kuro felt himself feeling a tiny twinge of regret at what he had said - but Shiro could tell that it was brought upon because Tobi hadn't called them ZuZu that time…

"**Hey… kid… Come on…"**

Tobi pushed Zetsu's hand away and stood up from the chair. "Tobi is gonna go to sleep on the couch, Zetsu…"

"Tobi…"

Zetsu watched Tobi leave. He couldn't help but begin to cry.

"**I didn't mean to upset Tobi.,.. I swear…"**


	5. Chapter 5

Tobi was now in his seventh month of pregnancy, and Zetsu was so worried about the poor boy. Tobi had become so ill that he was bedridden and could barely stay awake. So once Zetsu was awoken from his pleasant sleep by a pained scream, Zetsu rushed to Tobi's side, finding the boy in the bathroom hunched over the toilet with blood everywhere.

"_Tobi-kun!" _Zetsu cried out, terrified for the boy. _"Tobi-kun, what's wrong?"_

"ZuZu, it hurts so much!" Tobi exclaimed, tears running down his face in rivers. "ZuZu, it's hurting! Make it stop hurting!"

Zetsu gasped as Tobi fell forward, vomiting violently into the toilet. Zetsu could see that most of it was blood. Blood was also pooling around Tobi on the floor, and it seemed to be rushing from his bottom.

Zetsu gingerly picked Tobi up, aware that the action was causing the black-haired boy more pain, but there was nothing that he could do about that - Tobi had to be taken to Tsunade right away.

"ZuZu…" Tobi whimpered, fisting his hand in Zetsu's nightshirt. "Tobi is hurting so much, ZuZu… Tobi feels so sick…"

"_Shh…" _Zetsu hushed Tobi, unaware of the tears in his own eyes.** "Little idiot… Be quiet now and don't talk…"**

Tobi smiled weakly at the concern in Kuro's voice. "Kuro… love Tobi?"

Zetsu glanced down at the boy in his arms. **"…Shut up…"**

Tobi's smile only grew and he closed his eye, a seemingly calm aura surrounding him. "…Because… Tobi loves Kuro, too…"

And with that, Tobi was asleep.

Zetsu cradled Tobi tightly in his arms, hurrying as fast as he could to the Hokage's tower. He knew that Tobi was in so much pain, and he was extremely concerned for the boy.

As soon as he arrived at the Hokage's tower just half-an-hour later, he demanded that Tsunade look over Tobi immediately – despite it being so early in the morning and the woman had been asleep.

Tsunade knew that she had no choice but to comply, and she had gingerly taken Tobi from Zetsu's arms, laying him down on the bed and shooing Zetsu away.

Zetsu was extremely reluctant to leave, but after watching Tobi stir and begin to cry from the pain, he knew that it was better that he left.

**-XX-**

When Zetsu returned back to Tsunade and Tobi just an hour later, Tsunade had some horrible words for the male.

"He's in incredible pain." Tsunade begun, glancing at the sleeping boy. "I healed him and gave him an ultra-sound, and… what we thought was one baby… is actually seven… Well… Six now… He just lost one…"

Zetsu's mouth was wide open in disbelief. "W-what? H-how could this…?"

"Zetsu, believe me when I say this, but if that kid shows just _one _symptom out of the ordinary, you are to bring him back to me _straight away. _The kid's body is rejecting the babies, and he almost died tonight. Who can say what will happen next – and when."

Zetsu looked down at the ground as he felt his heart breaking. "…Okay…"

"This is much worse than originally anticipated, Zetsu."

"…_Can we bring him home? He won't like it here…"_

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. Just be careful with him. He'll need lots of rest."

Zetsu nodded slowly as he approached Tobi, taking the small boy into his arms. One look at the flushed face and Zetsu felt his eyes beginning to water.

**-XX-**

"_Do you think that he's upset?" _Zetsu asked himself as he watched Tobi the next day. When the young boy immediately stood up from the couch and begun storming out to the porch, Zetsu knew that Tobi wasn't well. _"Yeah – he's upset. _**Good work, Sherlock."**

Outside with Tobi, the boy had sat down on the chair on the porch, just staring out at nothing. He kicked his legs back and forth, unable to feel anything but numbness. He had been told about losing one of his babies, and it had broken his heart.

A slow rumble of thunder off in the distance made Tobi look up at the sky, and he frowned when he saw the darkened sky. The weather didn't deter him from curling up on the chair and closing his eyes, despite the rain that was just beginning to pelt down on him.

Inside, Zetsu hurried out to the boy, not wanting him to catch a cold. He gingerly lifted Tobi into his arms, carrying him inside and into the bedroom. After laying him down on the bed and covering him with the blankets, Zetsu walked back out into the living room.

"_He's taking this so hard… _**He wants to be alone! Leave him be! **_Why so protective all of a sudden…? _**None of your business! Just leave him alone – it's all he wants! **_My, my, someone is protective! Seems that last night had really scared you! _**Shut up! I just don't want you moping all day every day if something happened to the kid! **_You mean that _you _would be the one moping."_

Zetsu continued walking towards the kitchen, not focusing on anything but arguing with himself.

"_You hate the kid… _**Fine! You know why I hate him? Because he's such a carefree little boy and the complete opposite of us! He's had a good life up until those rogue ninja slayed his parents and almost killed him! But we saved him and gave him a life just as good as he had before! Why couldn't **_**we **_**have had a life like that? Why? I hate our life! I hate us!"**

Shiro was silent. Kuro was envious of Tobi? Well, that would explain why he has always had an obvious hatred towards Tobi.

At least it seemed that Kuro was beginning to change his ways towards Tobi. That was all that mattered, right?


	6. Chapter 6

"_Good morning, Tobi-kun."_ Zetsu smiled at Tobi once the small child woke up. **"We made breakfast for you, you little brat."**

Tobi smiled at Zetsu, but the older male could that it was forced – Tobi was still in such despair over having lost his child a week ago.

Zetsu sighed and helped Tobi sit on the edge of the bed. He knew that Tobi wanted to talk to him – Tobi never had been very good at keeping his problems to himself.

"ZuZu…" Tobi whispered, looking down at the ground. "…"

"What is it?" Zetsu reached out and ruffled the black hair.

"…It's just… Does ZuZu think that Tobi will be a good mommy…? Tobi let his baby die…"

"_Hey, it wasn't your fault, Tobi." _Zetsu said in a stern manner, taking the boy's face in his hands. He couldn't bear to watch Tobi beat himself up about this. _"You'll be a great mother. _…**Yeah."**

Tobi smiled, looking up to meet Zetsu's yellow eyes. "…Tobi loves his babies… ZuZu?"

"Hm?"

"…Umm… how does ZuZu feel about Tobi being a mommy…?"

Zetsu frowned as he thought it over – how _did _he honestly feel?

"…_Well… _**It's complicated, Tobi-chan…"**

Tobi nodded and looked back down at the ground.

Zetsu sighed and returned his attention to the bowl of cereal that he had brought into the room with him. He grabbed the spoon and raised it to Tobi's mouth.

Tobi opened his mouth and swallowed the cereal. He allowed Zetsu to repeat the action two more times before turning his head away from the spoon and speaking again.

"…ZuZu…?"

"_Yes?"_

"…_Does… Does ZuZu think that Tobi will die…?"_

Zetsu frowned. He put the bowl back onto the bedside table and hugged Tobi tightly. He kissed the boy's lips before whispering into Tobi's ear.

"_Don't know, Tobi-kun… We can only hope for the best… …_**I'll hold your hand during birth…"**

Tobi gasped and looked into Zetsu's eyes. He was honestly shocked by Kuro's words – the darker personality had never been so… _nice _to Tobi before. "Does… Does Kuro mean that…?"

Zetsu nodded, a small smile playing on the elder's lips. Tobi squealed excitedly and hugged Zetsu.

"Tobi loves ZuZu! Tobi loves ZuZu so much! Tobi knows that Zetsu love Tobi, too! Tobi is a good boy!"

Zetsu smiled as Tobi spoke – Tobi had been so depressed and unmotivated but, here he was, spouting that he was a good boy again. Tobi was on the road to recovery.

**-XX-**

Tobi sat on the living room couch, watching the storm from the living room window. He shivered as he heard Zetsu banging around elsewhere in the house to get Tobi ready for his appointment with Tsunade.

"_Are you ready, Tobi-kun?" _Zetsu called out from the kitchen.

Tobi shook his head, fear in his eye – he had never liked storms. "Tobi doesn't want to go outside, ZuZu! Tobi doesn't want to! Tobi wants to stay here!"

"_Tobi, this is important…" _Zetsu appeared in the living room doorway, holding the boy's coat. **"Yes, Tobi – if you don't go, you won't know if anything is wrong with your babies."**

Tobi frowned as he looked down at his tummy. He rubbed it, frowning. "ZuZu, Tobi's babies are kicking… Tobi thinks they are okay if they are kicking…"

"_Tobi… _**Put on your jacket, Tobi-chan. We're leaving in a minute."**

Tobi whimpered and grabbed the jacket, his one eye filling with tears. "Tobi wants to stay home… The people are mean to Tobi! They threw rocks t Tobi and Naru-kun the other day!"

"**Motherfuckers… **_Tobi, you know that no one dares hurt you in front of us…"_

Tobi sighed and wiped at his tears. He nodded reluctantly. "Okay… But will ZuZu hold Tobi's hand?"

Zetsu smiled. _"Of course, Tobi-kun."_

Zetsu walked to Tobi, helping the boy put on his jacket before getting him to his feet and holding the boy steady for a bit. Tobi had put on so much weight during the pregnancy that he could barely hold himself upright.

"_Come on." _Zetsu led Tobi out of the house slowly, keeping in mind that it would hurt him to walk.

Tobi sighed and stopped at the porch stairs, not wanting to descend them – he could already feel the villagers' eyes on him.

"People are looking at Tobi, ZuZu…" Tobi whispered, ducking his head.

"**Ignore the dipshits, Tobi-chan." **Zetsu growled.

"T-tobi can't… They're scaring Tobi…!"

Zetsu wasn't surprised when Tobi burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around Tobi, trying to shush him. He rubbed the boy's back, and it took a lot of coaxing before Tobi left the porch.

**-XX-**

"You're late." Tsunade raised her eyebrows at Zetsu and Tobi.

"_We are sorry – Tobi had a bit of a fright as we left the house…"_

Tsunade nodded, but her eyes narrowed. "That's not good for him, Zetsu-san."

"**We did what we could!" **Zetsu snapped, squeezing Tobi's hand. **"It's **_**your **_**stupid villagers that are stressing him out!"**

Shiro slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to shush his other half, but Tsunade seemed unfazed. Instead, she smiled warmly at Tobi, motioning for him to come to her.

"Come, Tobi-kun." She said. She had warmed up to him after spending so much time with the boy. "Let me have a look at your tummy."

Tobi nodded and waddled over to Tsunade. He followed her down the hallway and into the ultrasound room. Zetsu followed behind hesitantly, hating to see him lying on the table.

Zetsu stood against the wall, watching protectively as Tsunade rode Tobi's shirt up enough to expose the boy's overly-swollen tummy. He flinched as Tobi whimpered a little at the cold jell, and he left the room as the insides of Tobi's body showed up on that little screen – he didn't want to see what he had created.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been fourteen months since the day Tobi had first gotten pregnant, and it was suspected that he was ready to give birth any day now.

"ZuZu…" Tobi whimpered, laying in his and Zetsu's bed, sobbing quietly to himself. Zetsu had been reinstated as a Shinobi for Konohagakure Village and was currently out on a mission.

Naruto was staying with Tobi to keep him company. The boy was glad for that, but he still missed his plant-nin.

Naruto knocked on the bedroom door softly before opening it and poking his head in. "Are you okay, Tobi?"

Tobi nodded, wiping tears away. "Tobi misses Z-zuzu s-so much!"

The Uzumaki frowned and moved to sit on the bed beside Tobi. He knew just how much Tobi loved Zetsu, and he also knew that the boy wasn't used to being without the man – even in the Akatsuki, Tobi had followed Zetsu everywhere.

"He'll be back soon, Tobi." Naruto said, hugging Tobi. "Don't worry about it."

"W-what if ZuZu d-doesn't come back…?"

Naruto hugged Tobi tighter. "Of course he will, Tobi! He an S-rank Shinobi! He'll be fine – I promise you."

Tobi shook his head, crying harder. "N-no! Tobi knows that ZuZu is strong, b-but what if he doesn't want to come back home? What if h-he forgets about Tobi and l-leaves him all alone? Tobi won't know what to do and he needs h-help with his babies!"

"Hey… Tobi…" Naruto really didn't know what to say – he didn't realise that Tobi was so insecure about being abandoned. "…Would you like for me to go and ask Granny Tsunade when he will come back?"

Tobi nodded, wiping more tears away. "P-please."

Naruto smiled and ruffled Tobi's hair in a fond manner. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Tobi nodded and lay back down under the covers. He pulled them up to his forehead as a security blanket. He was so scared that it took him minutes to realise that blood had begun to gush out of his anus and the soft aching in his tummy that he had been able to ignore suddenly made him double over with a scream of agony.

**-XX-**

Zetsu sighed in relief as he left Tsunade's office after having given her the mission report. He was finally free to go home to his lover and check up on him. He had been so worried about Tobi that he had almost messed the mission up – he had a horrible feeling that something was wrong with Tobi.

"Zetsu-san!"

Zetsu turned at his name, seeing that blond Jinchuriki Tobi hung out with running to him.

"Zetsu-san, Tobi is really depressed and scared."

"_What's wrong with him?" _Zetsu asked. His worry increased. **"I swear – if you did anything to him, I'll -!"**

"No, no! It's not me! He's scared that you won't come back home because you'll abandon him! I couldn't convince him that you wouldn't do that, but he's so upset about it!"

"_I see, Naruto." _Zetsu let out a breath of relief. _"Thank you for watching him for us. You may return home now and we'll take it from here."_

Naruto nodded and, after a few more words, he left for his own apartment while Zetsu returned to his underage lover. Those many people – both in the Akatsuki and the Leaf Village – thought of Zetsu as a paedophile, he believed that all that mattered was that Tobi loved him back and was willing to give himself to Zetsu. Of course – with Tobi having just recently turned fifteen – more people were disgusted by Zetsu's tastes and rumours had circulated, saying that Zetsu had coerced Tobi into it and trained him to tell others that it was with his consent.

When Zetsu had first heard of this, he had been furious that people would dare think that Zetsu would ever rape Tobi. He had never touched Tobi without the boy's permission and he never would.

Sure, Zetsu had taken Tobi's virginity when the boy was barely seven, but Zetsu didn't see anything wrong with that – Tobi understood what they were doing meant that Zetsu loved him, and that was all that mattered.

As Zetsu thought about this, he felt his fists clenching and unclenching in anger – before he had rescued Tobi, he had been all alone, never having known even the meaning of love but, now that he had the boy, he knew that if anything happened to Tobi, he'd follow the boy without hesitation.

As Zetsu turned onto his street, his sensitive ears caught the sound of his lover screaming.

"Tobi!" Zetsu ran as fast as he could back to his house, tears unconsciously falling down his cheeks – was Tobi alright?

Throwing the front door open, Zetsu ran to the bedroom and found Tobi laying in a puddle of blood. The boy's face was contorted in pain.

"ZuZu!" Tobi whimpered as he grit his teeth. "ZuZu, Tobi thinks it's time!"

**-XX-**

"Tobi, we need you to stay calm and take deep breaths!" Tsunade urged the boy as she and a group of medic nins rushed the boy to the emergency ward on a stretcher. "Just like we practised!"

Zetsu followed after them, scared out of his mind. Now was the moment that they had all been preparing for. This was it. This was the moment of truth – whether Tobi would live or die.

Tobi's screams echoed around the hospital and a thick trail of blood was left behind them as they moved.

Zetsu closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay – he had never seen Tobi in so much pain before – that night Tobi had lost his baby was nothing compared to these screams.

"Tobi, relax!" Tsunade urged as her medical assistant, Haruno Sakura, injected a syringe into Tobi's arm. "You need to push, Tobi! Push!"

Sweat was dripping off Tobi's face, mingling with his tears. Zetsu wasn't even sure if Tobi could hear anyone – let alone register their words. The poor child's body thrashed and writhed in agony while the two other assistants tried to hold Tobi still – though they were failing.

"_Tobi, baby…" _Zetsu grabbed Tobi's hand, wincing as the boy's grip tightened and threatened to break the seasoned Shinobi's hand. _"Honey, it's going to be alright. _**We're here with you, Tobi. **_Shh… Deep breaths, baby. Deep, deep breaths, love."_

Zetsu was aware that this was killing Tobi and – although he had never really given the boy pet names before – he wanted Tobi to know how much he was loved just in case he didn't make it.

Tobi's face turned to Zetsu. The older male stared into the lone eye that was filled with tears.

"ZuZu!" Tobi screamed, moaning and crying out as he tried to speak to Zetsu. "ZuZu, T-tobi l-l-loves ZuZu! Tobi w-wants ZuZu to know t-that he loves ZuZu m-more than anything! I-if Tobi dies, than T-tobi wants ZuZu to be there w-with him! T-to give Tobi o-one love k-kiss!"

"_Tobi, there will be plenty of kisses after this!" _Zetsu pleaded as tears slipped from his eyes. _"I promise! You'll make it through! I swear! We don't let you die! We love you so much, darling!"_

"Z-zuzu!" Tobi let out another agonised scream. This one sounded louder and more pained than any other. He panted harshly. "Z-zuzu! T-tobi… is… s-scared!"

"**Don't be scared, my beautiful uke." **Kuro whispered, running his hand through Tobi's sweaty hair. **"We're here with you. You know that we keep all of the bad things away! We'll keep death away, too!"**

Tobi could only scream and cry again – the pain was unbearable! Zetsu watched, crying freely, as Tsunade and the other medics rushed around to work with him, trying their best to keep him alive and deliver the babies.


	8. Chapter 8

Zetsu had never felt so useless before. He had been sitting with Tobi for hours, trying everything that he could think of to calm the boy down and distract him from the agony that he was suffering, but – as Tsunade had explained – there was nothing anyone could do.

The birthing process was taking too long and, until the babies emerged, Tobi was just going to have to suffer. They couldn't risk giving the boy painkillers in case it harmed the babies. Tobi's voice was scratchy and hoarse from having screamed for hours on end.

"It's okay." Zetsu stroked Tobi's hand, planting kisses on the child's cheek and forehead every now and then. "It's going to be okay."

"ZuZu…" Tobi moaned, still crying from the pain but having no more tears left to shed – he had literally ran out of them. "Argh! ZuZu!"

"_Shh…"_ Zetsu stroked Tobi's head lovingly, tears of his own falling – seeing Tobi in so much pain was breaking his heart.

Sakura and two of the other medic nins, Ino and Shizune, were trying to get Tobi to push while Tsunade went over pregnancy books to try and find something that could possibly help Tobi – trying anything other than a natural birth was just far too dangerous.

"Tobi, please…" Ino begged Tobi desperately, not liking the situation. "Push!"

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi doesn't know how! It huuurts!"

'_Tobi, honey, we know it hurts, but you have to do this." _Zetsu squeezed Tobi's hand.

Tobi let out a whimper before his face scrunched up in agony and a loud scream rang across the room, accompanied by a loud _snap._

"What was that?" Sakura asked, concern taking over.

Shizune gasped. "Someone go get Tsunade right away!"

Zetsu's eyes wandered over Tobi's tiny, fragile body, trying to work out what the snapping was until it became painfully obvious – Tobi was leaking blood, semen and piss all at the same time from the tip of his penis.

Ino had run to get Tsunade, screaming for the Hokage.

Tobi had found a new stockpile of tears. His eyes leaked with water as he threw his head back, screaming in agony, shaking.

"This is really dangerous!" Sakura cried. "This is what could kill him! If a baby breaks something vital, he'll die!"

Zetsu gasped and leant down to hug Tobi tightly, but as he lowered his head, he was smacked in the face by Tobi's own – the boy had rushed up to lean over the bed and vomit blood.

Zetsu was helpless to see Tobi choking on the red liquid as the boy tried to scream. He could feel tears of anguish streaming down his face – he knew that it was his fault that Tobi was pregnant. Zetsu had always worn a condom with Tobi, and the one time hadn't... He had assured Tobi that it would nothing bad would happen, and now look at him…

"ZuZu!" Tobi cried out, holding his belly and hunching over as blood dripped from his mouth. "ZuZu, it – oh, God!"

Tobi screamed, throwing his body to the side as he felt some new, unknown pain strike him. Sakura and Shizune tried to hold him still, but Tobi thrashed violently. It seemed like something else had broken.

"Let him go!" Tsunade's loud voice rang over the room. "Don't touch him! You can't put any more stress on him than he's already under!"

The two medics jumped back from Tobi as said boy continued to thrash in agony. The flow of blood and other bodily fluids from Tobi's private part only increased as did the blood from his anus.

"Everyone get ready!" Tsunade instructed. She slapped on glove before handing pairs to the other medics. "They're coming!"

Zetsu tightened his grip on Tobi's hand as he held his own breath – now was the time to be strong.

"Push, Tobi." Tsunade had instructed. She leant down between Tobi's legs and spread his cheeks apart to look at the tiny hole. "You can do it, Tobi. You've got to push!"

Tobi let out a groan, shaking his head. "T-tobi can't! He can't push! H-h-hurts!"

Tsunade pushed a finger into Tobi's opening, trying to stretch it as much as she could to prepare the poor child. In all honesty, she wasn't even sure where the babies were going to exit from…

"Push, Tobi!" Tsunade instructed him, trying to stretch him further. "You've got to push!"

Tobi let out an agonised wail. His body quivered violently as sweat drenched him. "ZuZu! ZuZu, make it stop hurting! Please! Make it stop hurting!"

"Tobi!" Tsunade snapped, angered by the child's stubbornness – she understood that Tobi's body naturally had no way of coping with this, but he wasn't even trying! If he would at least try to push!

"No!" Tobi whimpered, crying out in pain. "Tobi is t-terrified! So much p-pain!"

"**Shh… It's okay, Tobi-chan, don't be afraid! Just try and push, Tobi! Push for us! **_Please!"_

**-XX-**

It had taken almost another hour to convinced Tobi to push and, by the time he did, his pain was worsening. To Tsunade, this was good – it meant at least one baby was trying to come out.

"Tobi, push!" Tsunade instructed as the other medics crowded around, trying to help. "It's almost there, Tobi! Just a little more! Come on!"

With an agonised scream, Tobi pushed a little harder. Tsunade could see the crown of the first baby.

"I see the crown!" Tsunade exclaimed, looking excited – the fact that Tobi was still alive so far was astounding, but could he handle five more babies?

Tobi let out a breath of excitement. "R-really?"

"Yes, Tobi! Keep pushing!"

Tobi's face – though still pained – took on a look of excitement as his lips curved into a pained grin. Zetsu was shocked that Tobi still wanted to go through with this after so much pain.

It was another few minutes before Tsunade was able to pull out the first baby. She wasn't surprised that it was a stillborn – Tobi had, after all, already lost one.

Tsunade said nothing about it to Tobi – instead demanding him to keep pushing to deliver the others. She was thankful that Tobi hadn't seen the stillborn and was in too much pain to question the silence.

**-XX-**

Two more stillborn babies were delivered within a one-and-a-half-hour period and Tobi was exhausted – he couldn't do this for much longer. He was barely coping mentally with the knowledge that three of his six babies had already died before he could meet them. He was about ready to give up completely, believing that the other three were probably dead too.

"T-tobi… w-wants… to… d-die…" Tobi panted out, his heart racing dangerously fast. "T-tobi's… b-b-babies… are… dead!"

"_No, Tobi!"_ Zetsu exclaimed, running his hand across Tobi's cheek and burying his face into the boy's hair. _"We won't you die! _**No way in hell are you going after suffering all of this pain! You're going to live and reassure us that this will never happen again! We **_**hate **_**seeing you in such agony!"**

Tobi could barely scream any longer – his throat was just too scratched up. He kept pushing, desperate for at least one living baby to emerge from his body.

**-XX-**

Within three hours, two more dead babies came out. Tobi had all but given up. He couldn't stop crying from the heartbreak but, as Zetsu had reminded him, there was still one more baby to come out.

"Why did they die?" Tobi sobbed in despair. "Tobi did his best during pregnancy! He really did!"

"_Tobi, you did _fantastic_ during the pregnancy but these things happen! Be thankful it wasn't _you _who died!"_

Tobi shook his head, wiping his tears away – Shizune and the other two medics were working desperately to keep Tobi alive, pumping more blood into his drained system and inserting tubes to compensate for the loss of water that he had sweated and cried out.

Zetsu was terrified – if Tobi was going to die, this would be the time that he would. Tsunade had already checked the heart monitor, and she knew that if Tobi's heart wasn't beating as quick as it was, the organ would've given in – even if it did keep up its rapid beating, it would still stop eventually. They had to get the last baby out – it had been _hours _since the first baby had emerged.

Urging Tobi to push as hard as he could, she realised that Tobi was just too far gone to have the strength left. It was up to the baby to find its own way out – but by this stage, Tobi was begging for death – he had enough, and the fact that all of his babies had died so far wasn't helping.

"_Tobi, baby, what if this is the miracle baby?" _Zetsu whispered, taking both of Tobi's hands in his own and squeezing them. _"You can't give up on this baby, okay? I don't want to be stuck raising it all on my own now, do I?"_

Tobi panted harshly, staring at Zetsu. His face was read. He felt a weak smile tug at his lips – Zetsu had expressed interest in being a father. No, he _couldn't _give up now! He had always wanted to have a family with Zetsu – he had just never thought that he _could _have one. So he couldn't give up now!

"ZuZu…" Tobi muttered in exhaustion. "Tobi… will… do it… for… ZuZu…"

Zetsu felt his eyes brimming over with tears – he had honestly thought that Tobi was done for. He watched as Tobi tried his best to push, and even though Tobi could barely move a muscle, all that mattered was that Tobi was still trying despite the odds against him.

Luckily, this birth was over with in only forty-five minutes. Tobi winced, convinced that this one was dead too, but he looked up as the sound of crying caught his ears. This one had survived.

Despite his exhaustion that made him want to drop dead, Tobi grinned happily and let out a small laugh. He wanted nothing more than to hold his new child in his arms. He didn't care what gender it was – all that mattered was that it had survived.

"Get him to the emergency room now!" Tsunade ordered, handing the crying baby over to Ino. "If we don't do something now, he'll die!"

Zetsu's hands were ripped from Tobi's sweaty ones as the boy's stretcher was wheeled away. He could only watch as Tsunade stormed ahead of them to get everything ready. He pleaded with the gods above to take care of his lover. Wiping tears away, he turned to Ino.

Ino was playing with the tiny baby but once she felt Zetsu's eyes on her, she turned and smiled.

"Congratulations." The Yamanaka smiled. "It's a girl.


	9. Chapter 9

"**A girl…?" **Zetsu asked warily before a small smile formed on his face. _"May we hold our… daughter…?"_

Ino smiled and handed the baby over to the father.

Zetsu took his daughter gingerly, holding her and staring into the baby's eyes. She looked a lot like both of her parents. She had Zetsu's golden eyes, and what little hair she already had was green like this, but she had Tobi's beautiful smile and soft facial features. His daughter was perfect. He smiled down at her, chuckling as the baby made cute little sounds and darted her eyes back and forth across the room.

"What are you going to call her?" Ino asked, smiling at them.

"_Whatever Tobi wants to call her." _Zetsu said quietly, not taking his eyes off his daughter. **"It's only fair that he gets to name her… **_He was the one who brought her into this world."_

Ino nodded. "You really love that boy, don't you?"

"_Yes… He's our everything…"_

"He's a cute boy. Very sweet from what I've heard. I bet that he'll be _thrilled _to meet his daughter."

Zetsu smirked. "**He will be. **_He'll be in there pleading with Tsunade to let him see her, I'll bet."_

Ino giggled before gesturing to the baby. "I'll put her down for a sleep now and you can see Tobi when Tsunade-sama says that it's okay."

Zetsu nodded, but he was reluctant to hand over his daughter. He actually felt… _frightened _as he handed her over. What if Ino dropped her, or she got mixed up with another baby, or… oh, the what-ifs!

"Zetsu-san, if you'll just wait here, I'll put your baby in with all of the others and then take you to where Tobi will be."

Zetsu nodded and smiled a little at her. For once, he didn't feel on guard – he just felt… _complete._

**-XX-**

Zetsu sighed as he paced the waiting room once more. It had been five hours since Tobi had been taken to the emergency room and, after Ino had led him there, had been informed that Tobi was in surgery and wasn't fit for visitors just yet.

Now, almost six hours later, Tsunade was emerging from the operating room. She smiled at Zetsu and the male could sense the exhaustion. Well, he supposed, it had been over twelve hours…

"He's been taken into the recovery room." Tsunade explained. "You may see him soon."

Zetsu sighed in relief and waited until Shizune approached him. He was informed that Tobi was awake and wanting to see both he and the baby. He grinned and headed off to the child's room.

Zetsu was startled when he saw Tobi. The boy was lying on his side in the bed, watching the door. He panted harshly and was hooked up to so many machines, it was frightening. Drips disappeared into his arms and bandages covered Tobi's stomach and bottom.

"ZuZu…" Tobi panted through the oxygen mask that was strapped to his face. "ZuZu… came…"

Zetsu smiled weakly and nodded. _"Of course we came, Tobi-kun… _**How do you feel?"**

Tobi winced as he moved slightly. "T… Terrible… Tobi is sore everywhere… Had to cut Tobi open…"

Zetsu moved closer to Tobi, grabbing the child's hand and squeezing it. _"All that matters is that you're still alive, honey."_

Tobi nodded, yawning. "Can Tobi… see baby…?"

Shizune has gone to get her, Tobi-kun." Tsunade stood in the doorway. "She'll be back soon."

Tobi grinned and nodded. It was only then that Zetsu realised that he was still sweating.

"Zetsu, may we talk outside, please?" Tsunade asked, gesturing subtly to Tobi.

Zetsu nodded and followed the Hokage out of the room. Tsunade looked serious.

"Tobi is in no condition to be home for quite a while." Tsunade begun. "His condition is stable but he's not out of the woods just yet."

"_What's wrong with him?" _Zetsu whispered, afraid of the answer.

"He's going to be in _a lot _of pain. The babies have damaged his insides severely, but we gave him immediate surgery to try and correct the worse damage. His anus has been torn open and he'll need another surgery to fix it. He won't be able to control his bowel or bladder movements, so… But it won't be his fault. He'll bleed a lot from his lower body, too. He was pushed far beyond his limits it's a shock that he's still alive. He needs lots of rest or he won't make it."

Zetsu bit his lip and nodded. _"He still looked so sore…"_

"We've pumped him full of painkillers, but it still won't stop all of the pain. He needs lots of sleep and don't get him worked up about anything. It's vital that he gets as much rest as possible. I'll release him in a month's time."

Zetsu nodded. _"May we go back to him?"_

"Of course."

Zetsu bowed politely and entered the room once more, Tsunade following close behind him. He supposed that she would need to double check on Tobi and make sure that he would be alright.

"ZuZu…?" Tobi panted, laying his head back down on the pillow with a groan of pain, closing his eye tightly. "Can ZuZu… get Tobi his ice?"

Zetsu looked around for the ice Tobi was talking about and found it sitting on the bench just beside the hospital bed. He grabbed the cup, looking at Tobi and frowning - Tobi was in no condition to even feed himself.

"_Can you eat on your side, Tobi-kun?" _

Tobi nodded. Zetsu scooped up a little bit of ice and placed it in his awaiting mouth. The older male watched as he sucked on it a little before swallowing. The two repeated the actions until a quarter of the ice was gone and the hospital room door opened.

Tobi looked up weakly, but he grinned excitedly and let out a little grunt of happiness. Shizune had come with the baby.

"Tobi's baby…" Tobi panted. Shizune smiled at him and knelt down so that he could see the baby. "She looks so… prettyful…"

With that, Tobi was out of it. Shizune chuckled a little, placing the baby in a hospital crib before returning to him and covering him with blankets.

"You will keep an eye on both of them, won't you?" Shizune asked Zetsu. Zetsu nodded. "Thanks. If there's anything at all that's bothering you, or you need help with, do not hesitate to contact someone. But… make sure it's either myself, Tsunade-sama, or the two assistants who helped deliver the babies."

"**Kay…"**

Shizune left and Zetsu took the chair, watching over his lover and new daughter. This was a feeling that Zetsu had never felt before - completely peaceful and complacent. Maybe… this wouldn't be such a horrible thing after all.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Tobi, baby, don't get up." _It was two months later and Zetsu yawned as he sat up in the bed, pushing the now-sitting Tobi back down. **"We'll get Kumiko."**

"Okay…" Tobi sounded hesitant, but Zetsu knew that it was because Tobi was worried – he was always worrying when it came to her baby girl, Kumiko."

Zetsu smiled and Tobi and kissed his head. _"Now get some rest, Tobi-kun. You need it."_

Tobi nodded and lay back down on the bed, sound asleep within an instant. Zetsu chuckled before slipping out of the bed and heading to Kumiko's room. The girl was inside, crying, but he would guess that she was just hungry again – it was normal for her to cry at night.

"**Hush, Kumiko." **Kuro said as Shiro flicked the light switch. _"Hello, my baby girl. What's wrong? Your mother is worried about you."_

As Zetsu picked the girl up and held her, Kumiko quietened down. He could normally calm her down almost right away – which was something that Tobi envied as he couldn't calm Kumiko.

More lights were flicked on as Zetsu travelled to the kitchen to make Kumiko a midnight bottle. The girl was quiet, seemingly mesmerised by Zetsu's giant flytrap. Zetsu chuckled and kiss her forehead.

Zetsu had changed his mind about the baby that second that he had seen her. He loved her and was glad that she had survived. Tobi was just happy that he was accepting of their daughter.

"_You need to stop waking up every night." _Zetsu said quietly. He chuckled a little as he rocked the girl back and forth. _"You're making Tobi fret and he needs his rest."_

Zetsu smiled as Kumiko gurgled in response. He grabbed the baby's bottle from out of the microwave and squirted some of the liquid onto his wrist. He was glad that it was at perfect temperature.

Zetsu trudged back to his room tiredly, sitting down on his side of the bed and placing the teat in Kumiko's mouth. He nudged Tobi awake before setting the baby in the boy's hold. He ran a hand through the boy's messy hair in a fond manner.

Tobi yawned but grinned nonetheless – he absolutely adored his baby girl.

"ZuZu, Tobi is so happy…" Tobi mumbled quietly, resting his head on Zetsu's shoulder as he carefully fed his child. "Tobi has a family…"

Zetsu smiled and kissed Tobi's cheek lovingly. _"We're happy, too, Tobi-kun. _**…We're happy…"**

-FOUR MONTHS LATER—

Tobi lay on the couch as he watched the TV while Kumiko slept soundlessly on his chest. He sighed as the ads came onto the TV and grabbed the remote, despising ads. He flicked through the channels, searching for a program to watch until his show returned.

"Kumiko-chan…" Tobi whispered as he ran his hand through his daughter's hair. "Tobi loves Kumiko-chan…"

It was peaceful for about another hour before it was taken away from the two. Tobi screamed and sat up, shielding Kumiko as the window was smashed and glass shards sprayed everywhere. Someone had thrown a rock the size of a mailbox through the glass.

Tobi tried to stand up, but he was still very weak from the pregnancy and all of the countless surgeries he had after. He collapsed to the ground in pain, hiding his daughter underneath his slim body in case someone wanted to attack them.

Kumiko was screaming in terror while Tobi sobbed. He wanted Zetsu so much, but the elder was out on a mission and wouldn't be back home for another week.

"Kumiko-chan, it's alright." Tobi choked out, trying to soothe the girl. "Kumiko-chan, shh…"

Tobi looked around, trying to sense others, but it seemed that they were alone right now – no one else could be sensed around the house. He held Kumiko with one arm while he used the other to steady himself upon his own two feet.

**-XX-**

It wasn't for another five days until Zetsu returned home. He couldn't wait to return to his family. He pushed the door open to Tsunade's office, wanting to get the report over and done with quickly.

"Zetsu-san." Tsunade smiled at the ex-Akatsuki member. "I trust that the mission went well?"

Zetsu nodde3d and approached Tsunade before handing over a scroll.

"_We retrieved it without incident." _Zetsu bowed.

Tsunade smiled once more. "Good. Zetsu, you may give me your report tomorrow. For now, go and see your family. They need you."

Zetsu nodded, but he couldn't help but worry at Tsunade's choice of words – had something happened? He hurried back to his home. Twenty minutes later, he found that the front window of the living room had been smashed and the front door was off its hinges. He gasped and ran into the house.

"_Tobi! Tobi, are you here?" _Zetsu shouted.

"ZuZu!" Zetsu hurried towards the cry that had sounded from the bedroom.

Zetsu found Tobi and Kumiko locked in the master bedroom. Tobi looked as if he was deathly ill – he was as pale as a ghost and had lost so much weight. Kumiko didn't look affected.

"_Sweetness, what happened?" _Zetsu knelt down in front of the two, taking Kumiko from Tobi and bringing the boy into a hug.

"S-someone threw –" Tobi hiccupped slightly, "—threw a brick through the window and when Tobi took Kumiko to tell Tsunade, he came back to find the house smashed up…"

"_But you're both okay? No one's been hurt?"_

Tobi nodded and rested his face on Zetsu's shoulder. "Tobi and Kumiko are fine… Tobi is still very scared…"

"_I bet you are…" _Zetsu fussed over Tobi, feeling the boy's body and trying to get a good idea of how many meals Tobi must have missed – he knew that Tobi didn't eat when he was stressed. **"Why haven't you been eating, Tobi-chan?"**

"Tobi is too scared to leave the bedroom… Tobi only goes out to make Kumiko-chan a bottle…"

Zetsu frowned and pulled Tobi to his feet. _"Come, Tobi-kun – we are going to have lunch. You look so ill, you poor little thing."_

"Tobi feels sick, ZuZu… Tobi doesn't want to leave the bedroom…"

Zetsu frowned but he knew that he couldn't leave the poor boy here alone.

"_No, Tobi. You're coming with us, okay? You're sick from not eating and if you allow yourself to get any sicker, you'll be stuck in the hospital – without Kumiko-chan!"_

"But…" Tobi's eye welled with tears. "…Okay, ZuZu…"

Tobi weakly followed Zetsu out of the bedroom. He stumbled from feeling so lightheaded. All he could do was hold the back of Zetsu's shirt and follow him away slowly.

**-XX-**

Months had passed and things had not gotten much better in the village for them. Even Kumiko was hated – everyone was saying that she was a demon spawn and would be the death of the villagers.

But as Tobi and Zetsu sat in the living room and watched Kumiko chew on her kitty teddy, they couldn't fathom how she could ever be a demon spawn.

"ZuZu…" Tobi whispered. He lay down across the couch and rested his head in Zetsu's lap. "Tobi's tired…"

Zetsu stroked Tobi's hair gently, loving his fragile little lover. _"Go to sleep, Tobi-kun. _**We'll wake you up if anything interesting happens."**

Tobi nodded and closed his eyes, asleep within instant.

It wasn't until much later that day did things get… messy. As Tobi slept soundlessly on the couch and Kumiko played with her toys, Zetsu was just about to fall asleep with them before a loud explosion started everyone awake and the screams of the Leaf Village caught their ears.

There was one word that had been screamed that made their blood run cold. Akatsuki.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Tobi, you need to take Kumiko and hide!" _Zetsu was serious as he picked the now-screaming Kumiko up and placed her in Tobi's hold. **"We'll deal with this!"**

Tobi was terrified, but he knew that Zetsu would protect him. He fled from the older man with his daughter in his arms through the ruins of what were once buildings of the Hidden Leaf Village. Before he knew it, he found himself hiding between rubble from the hospital, watching as Zetsu stood before the now-collapsed Hokage's Tower, speaking with the true leader of the Akatsuki – Uchiha Madara.

"It's gonna be okay, Kumiko-chan…" Tobi whimpered, hugging the girl tightly to his chest in an attempt to soothe her. "Tobi promises…"

Back with Zetsu, the plant-nin could see that the Akatsuki had circled around him like vultures, trapping him.

"So we come for the Kyuubi and look at what we find!" Madara smirked, clapping his hands happily. "I honestly thought that you were dead, but here you are."

Madara jumped in honest excitement towards Zetsu. He performed some hand-signs before touching Zetsu's stomach and breaking the chakra-sealing Jutsu that was on the man. Zetsu moaned as he felt his power surge through him once again.

"I bet that you're happy now." Madara chuckled, ruffling Zetsu's hair. "Now you can help me capture the Kyuubi container."

Zetsu frowned – Naruto was Tobi's only friend… He couldn't do that to his lover! But… if he refused, Madara would kill him…

"…_Okay…" _Zetsu whispered reluctantly, turning to leave.

"Good boy, Zetsu." Madara sneered. He didn't bother asking about Tobi – about his own nephew.

Zetsu walked in the direction that Tobi had hidden in, intent on getting his family and Naruto and leaving the village. He was soon stopped as someone grabbed his shoulder. Expecting it to be Madara, he swung around angrily, aiming a punch at whoever had grabbed him. He gasped when his hand was grabbed and stopped by none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"_Itachi?" _Zetsu asked softly in disbelief.

"How is my cousin?" Itachi smiled slightly. "I just know that he'll be okay if you were here with him."

Before anything else could be said, Madara had sent the other Akatsuki members away. He then ran towards Itachi and Zetsu, but he seemed focused on something other than them.

"…" Zetsu was silent before he had realised that Madara had found Tobi. **"Tobi!"**

Tobi screamed as Madara appeared before him. He whimpered and cried as he was dragged out from behind the rubble by his hair. Kumiko was screaming, thrashing in her father's arms.

"**Leave him alone!" **Zetsu shouted. He tried to run forward to help, but Itachi grabbed his arm.

Madara laughed and ripped Kumiko from Tobi. He held her in the air by one arm, looking into her face. The girl shrieked in pain and fear. Tobi was desperately trying to get up and help his daughter, but Madara was keeping him pinned to the ground with one foot on the boy's chest.

"Kumiko-chan!" Tobi whimpered.

"_No!" _Zetsu was crying out as well. He tried desperately to get free of Itachi's hold, but the Uchiha was not letting go.

"Madara will kill you, Zetsu." Itachi said softly. He was biting his lip as he watched the scene before them. "I don't like this either, but…"

"**That's our daughter!" **Zetsu shouted at Itachi. "We have to help her!"

Madara had finished scrutinising the baby. He smirked – so Zetsu _was _able to reproduce? He had a feeling that Zetsu was able to due to the alteration of Hashirama's cells that were implanted in him, but… to see it in person was amazing.

"She even looks like you, Zetsu-chan!" Madara called back, smirking. "Tobi-kun, do you love your daughter?"

"Very much so…" Tobi whispered. Why was Madara asking this? "Tobi would die for her…"

Madara grinned and leant down, stroking Tobi's cheek. "Very good… Now stand up, boy! You're going to help hunt Konoha's Jinchuriki or the baby dies!"

Tobi gasped. What? No… Naruto…

Zetsu snarled – how _dare _Madara do that to Tobi? He broke free from Itachi and ran to Madara. He was so angry he could not focus.

"_Don't put that kind of pressure on him!" _Zetsu shouted. _"Leave him alone!"_

Madara swung around and kicked Zetsu in the stomach. The plant-nin was knocked back several feet, landing on the ground in a heap. Tobi squealed and flinched. He tried to pull away when Itachi appeared beside him.

"Are you okay, Tobi?" Itachi asked with real concern in his voice. Tobi nodded. "Good. I love my little cousin, you know…"

"Kumiko-chan…" Tobi whined, crying.

"Madara…" Itachi turned to the older Uchiha. "Give me the baby."

Madara looked at Itachi suspiciously before pulling the baby away from the other male. "Why should I?"

"Give me the baby." Itachi repeated calmly. "You're going to kill her away, and I want to meet my cousin before she dies."

Madara glared at Itachi before reluctantly handing the baby over. Itachi took her, smiling as he observed the baby.

"Hello…" Itachi said quietly. "I'm Itachi… I'm your cousin…"

Tobi shivered in fear as he watched this – he was terrified. He trusted Itachi to not harm his daughter, but Madara was a different story…

Madara watched in disgust. "Will you put that baby down and help? God damnit!"

Itachi glared angrily at Madara. "No. I will stay here and look after the baby while you find him."

"No!" Madara shouted, slapping Itachi across the face. "You will do no such thing! Go!"

Itachi didn't move. He only held Kumiko tighter. Madara snarled and advanced on him, ready to snap the younger's neck, but he stopped and turned at a shout from behind him.

"_Madara!" _Zetsu was back on his feet. **"I won't let you harm our family! **_We'll fight you to protect Kumiko and Tobi!"_

Madara laughed and smiled playfully. "Will you really? Do you honestly think that you can beat me? …Very well, then, Zetsu – I will call everyone back to watch your defeat, you traitor."

Zetsu nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Itachi grab Tobi's hand and pull him away. He assumed his fighting stance, trying to come up with a strategy – all he knew was that was he had win this fight to protect his beloved family members.

**-XX-**

Tobi was terrified. He cried as Itachi dragged him away. They stopped running once the other Akatsuki members were out of sight and sat down behind a wall of rubble. Itachi held Kumiko with one arm as he wrapped the other around Tobi's shoulders.

"It's okay, Tobi." Itachi spoke in a quiet tone. "It's going to be okay. I'll protect you and Kumiko."

Tobi sobbed and nodded, nestling in close to his older cousin. "…ZuZu…"

"Shh… Don't think about Zetsu right now, okay?"

Tobi nodded again and buried himself into Itachi's side. He was terrified.

**-XX-**

Zetsu groaned as he was thrown to the ground once again. He hadn't been able to land one attack on Madara yet and he was getting his ass pummelled. He was in so much pain, but he wasn't about to give up. Madara chuckled and stomped on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"Why would you care about Tobi, Zetsu-chan?" Madara mocked. "I could've cared less when I murdered his parents. I paid those rogue ninja to kill Tobi, too, but they obviously failed…"

"_How… _ Why did you do that…?"

"Do you think that it was fair for me to live knowing that though Izuna had long since died, his kid had lived on to give birth to Tobi? No, it's not. Why did_ they _get to live but Izuna had to die? Why…? Do you even _know _what I went through when Izuna died? You _don't. _So don't you dare judge me."

Zetsu flinched as Madara kicked him again in the side. He whimpered at the pain. He had to make sure that he survived to save Tobi and Kumiko.

"Don't take your misery out on everyone else!" Zetsu shouted. _"So what if your brother died? Who gave a damn? _**I bet he was just as miserable and angry as you are! Another loser! I hate you, Madara! I hate your brother, too!"**

"You don't speak about Izuna, damnit!" Madara screamed, leaning down and grabbing Zetsu's hair. He yanked it and slammed the plant-nin's face repeatedly into the hard concrete ground. "I hate you, too!"


	12. Chapter 12

"They've been fighting for ages…" Itachi muttered to himself as he nursed Kumiko.

"Tobi is so scared…!" Tobi sobbed, hiding behind Itachi and clutching at his shirt. "Tobi wants to go home…!"

"Shh…" Itachi reached out to stroke Tobi's hair.

Itachi looked back at the bloodied battlefield of Madara and Zetsu. The two were still going at it. Almost an hour later, Zetsu still hadn't even so much as scratched Madara.

Over with Zetsu, his entire body ached and burned in agony as he took injury after injury from Madara. He refused to give up – he had to protect his family.

"Fire Style…" Madara smirked as he formed hand-signs. "…Fireball Jutsu!"

Zetsu screeched as he was engulfed in flames. He was covered in blood and burns, gashes adorning every inch of his body – but he still wasn't going to give up. He was aware that many of the Leaf Villagers were watching the fight – and it pissed him off to no end to know that none of them were helping.

"Madara…" Zetsu groaned once the flames had disappeared. "…_You have to stop this… Please…"_

Madara chuckled and smirked. "Stop what?

Zetsu gasped for air as he struggled to his feet. He could only collapse to the ground once more. He was just too injured to do much.

Madara laughed and walked towards the Kusa-nin. He grabbed a kunai from the pouch on his leg. He was bored of playing around now. He saw the way that Zetsu tried to scramble to his feet once again and it only excited him to see his pray struggle so much.

"Oh, Zetsu-kun…" Madara laughed. "I told you that nothing good would come out of fucking my nephew… I'm going to slit your throat now. Oh, not to worry – not enough to kill you straight away, of course. I'm going to fuck you hard while you die slowly. And then Tobi will be next. He's got a cute mouth, doesn't he? I'm sure he can put it to work – but you'd know all about that."

Zetsu flinched as the kunai was raised. He could see the twisted pleasure Madara was getting from this. He closed his eyes, awaiting the pain.

**-XX-**

"Hold Kumiko, please." Itachi whispered anxiously. He passed the baby back to her father. "I've got to do something about this."

Tobi took Kumiko, but he also grabbed Itachi's wrist, begging the older Uchiha to stay with him.

"Itachi, please!" Tobi begged, tears spilling over in his terror.

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again. He had activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and captured Tobi in a pleasant Genjutsu. He made sure that Tobi and Kumiko would be okay before leaving to confront Madara.

It seemed that Madara either didn't notice or didn't care that Itachi had just returned from being AWOL because he ignored the Uchiha's presence – which proved to be a fatal mistake.

Itachi had gathered all of the other Akatsuki members around, telling them of Madara's one weakness. He knew that they would help put an end to the Uchiha without hesitation – Madara was hated, even by his own colleagues.

So it stood that once Madara was distracted with the kunai resting on Zetsu's throat, everyone had attacked. The other members didn't want Zetsu to be murdered by someone like Madara – Zetsu was a much loved member of their organisation, even if they rarely showed it.

**-XX-**

Tobi was still stuck in the Genjutsu, holding Kumiko tightly until someone had snapped him out of the illusion. He looked up with exhausted eyes, seeing Itachi smiling at him – albeit covered in blood.

"I…tachi…" Tobi moaned before collapsing onto the ground in his exhaustion.

Itachi caught him moments before hitting his head. He smiled and pulled both the boy and Kumiko into a hug.

"It's over…" Itachi whispered. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relieved. "Madara's dead…"

Tobi looked up weakly, confusion in his eye. "Oji-san… is dead…?"

Itachi nodded, unable to hide the happy grin that was forming. "Yes, Tobi… He's dead… We're finally free from him now…"

It took Tobi a few moments before the news sank in, but when it did, he burst into tears of joy. He hugged Kumiko tightly with one arm while the other snaked around Itachi so that the boy could hold the older Uchiha close while he sobbed into Itachi's chest.

"Tobi is so happy…! Where ZuZu…? ZuZu okay…?"

Itachi's smile grew larger. "Zetsu is going to be just fine, Tobi. Tsunade is treating his wounds now, and guess what?"

"What?"

"The Leaf Village recognises now that you two are not what you were made out to be. They watched Zetsu fight to protect you and Kumiko, and now they've officially apologised for everything they've done to you three. I think… that you now have a home amongst the Leaf Villagers."

Tobi grinned, crying harder. "Tobi is so happy!"

Itachi smiled and held Tobi tightly. "I love you, my baby cousin…"

"Tobi loves Itachi, too!"

Itachi smiled as he held Tobi tightly. He couldn't wait for the boy to find out that Naruto was going to be safe from now on because the Akatsuki have given up on taking the Kyuubi in exchange for taking care of Tobi and Zetsu. Tobi was going to be one happy little boy today.

**-XX-**

Tobi and Kumiko sat at the hospital beside Zetsu's bed. The Akatsuki had already left to go back to the base, explaining that if Tobi and Zetsu ever wanted to come back, they were welcome to. They would be greatly missed amongst the ranks of the Akatsuki.

"And then Itachi-kun took Tobi and Kumiko to see everyone else and Tobi got lots and lots of hugs from the other Akatsuki and they loved Kumiko, too, ZuZu! A-and the Leaf people were cheering at Tobi and shaking his hand!"

Zetsu smiled at Tobi. His eyes were closed as he listened to Tobi's recounts of the events that had transpired after Madara's death. He had a feeling that some – if not all of it – had been greatly exaggerated.

Oh well – whatever made Tobi happy, right?

Zetsu blindly reached out to grab Tobi's hand, holding it tightly and stroking it.

"_We are just happy that you and Kumiko are safe, Tobi-kun__**… **_**Yeah…"**

Tobi leant down and kissed Zetsu's cheek, trying not to agitate the man's injuries. "Tobi is very thankful that Zetsu protected Tobi and Kumiko like ZuZu did! Tobi and Kumiko owe their lives to ZuZu!"

Zetsu smiled and opened his eyes. He gazed at his family with a smile.

"Of course…" Both sides of Zetsu said. "…We would give our lives to protect our family…"

Tobi grinned and cheered loudly, moving from the chair to sit on the bed beside Zetsu. "Tobi and Kumiko stay with ZuZu tonight until ZuZu gets better!"


	13. Chapter 13

Five years had passed and Tobi and his family were still in the Leaf Village. Things were better for them then they had ever been before. They had finally been accepted by the others and had actually made a few friends amongst the villagers.

Tobi had become friends with almost every Naruto was close with, and he now spent all of his free time with them if they weren't on missions and he wasn't required at home.

The village had been rebuilt from the Akatsuki's invasion. Zetsu now had a job working at the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Things were looking good for the three.

They were currently out at the park together with a dog that the Inuzuka clan had given them as a thank-you for helping protect the village. Kumiko was the happiest child the village had seen in a long time and both Tobi and Zetsu were extremely proud of her.

**-XX-**

"Daddy, daddy!" Kumiko squealed happily as Tobi chased his daughter playfully. "Mommy is chasing me again, daddy."

Zetsu chuckled and scooped Kumiko up in his arms, hugging her tightly. **"I've got you, Kumiko. We won't let that nasty person hurt you."**

Tobi laughed, tackling Zetsu and Kumiko to the ground before hugging them tightly. The dog jumped around them with a wagging tail and happy barks.

"Tobi loves his family!" Tobi laughed, not wanting to let go of either of them. "Tobi is so lucky to have a family like this!"

"Mommy, mommy!" Kumiko laughed back, hugging her father – or mother, in her eyes. "I love you, mommy and daddy! I want to go play with Akatsuki again!"

Zetsu chuckled and sat Kumiko on the ground. "Of course, Kumiko."

Kumiko cheered and grabbed the dog. She pulled it away by the ears before grabbing a stick and throwing it. She giggled as the dog chased the stick.

Tobi sat on Zetsu's lap. He rested his head back on Zetsu's shoulder as said man wrapped his arms around the younger.

"_What are you thinking about, love?" _Zetsu asked. He kissed Tobi's temple before reaching down and stroking Tobi's crotch softly.

Tobi moaned quietly. He looked up at Zetsu and smiled. "Tobi is thinking about how life would be if we were still in Akatsuki… Tobi is happy here… Tobi misses Akatsuki, but…"

Zetsu chuckled and grabbed Tobi's member. He squeezed it through the thin pants the boy wore. **"We know, Tobi-chan. **Let's go home and make love once Kumiko goes to bed."

Tobi blushed and pried Zetsu's hand from his crotch as Kumiko came running back to them. "Not in front of Kumiko, ZuZu…"

Zetsu smirked and released his hold on the quickly-growing member. "We know."

"Mommy, I is tired…" Kumiko complained, rubbing at her eyes.

Tobi smiled and pulled Kumiko down into his lap. "Tobi carry Kumiko home to bed."

Kumiko nodded and hugged her father as the man stood up.

Tobi took Zetsu's hand and together, they walked back to the house with the dog known as Akatsuki chasing after them.

Things were good for them – better than they could have ever imagined for a pair of missing nin. They were loved by the Leaf Village and had a wonderful family together. Nothing could tear them apart.

**-XX-**

That night, while Kumiko lay sleeping in her own room and Tobi moaned and writhed underneath Zetsu, things could only get better for them – and they knew this. But whatever shape that happiness would come in, they could only guess.


End file.
